


Wish you were here

by StarkRxgers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRxgers/pseuds/StarkRxgers
Summary: On a night out with friends, beer in hand and to the rhythm of Pink Floyd, Leon remembers the day Raihan left, leaving him to deal alone with his loneliness and pain.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 7





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish you were here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663181) by Pink Floyd. 



Laughter could be heard around that house, Nessa and Bea were in a dance competition in the living room of the house while Milo, Sonia, and Gordie cheered on her.  
The hairy guy just smiled while he had the beer in his hand. How long has he had fun like that? He had already lost count of the months that had passed, but perhaps it was already 6 months.

I could see Gordie laughing at how Nessa was losing, the look of tenderness that Sonia had on her face as she saw her girlfriend, how Milo tried to pressure Bea and how she is absorbed in desire.

The dance ended by showing that Bea was the big winner, the applause was immediate, they were all very drunk, so Milo came up with the great idea.

"Let's do a group karaoke!"

They turned off the lights, brought more beers, arranged the snacks, Lion sat in the individual chair, then Sonia began singing a Britney song that made everyone sing, obviously it was Oops i did it again, a classic.  
But then Bea had to play the song and everyone knew that the little coach of the fight team was a Pink Floyd lover.

Lion never expected him to put THAT song.

[So...  
So you think you can tell  
Heaven from hell  
Blue skys from pain]

His smile immediately faded as memories quickly began to flood his mind.  
Raihan smiling  
Raihan laughing  
Raihan hugging him  
Raihan worried  
Angry raihan  
Sad raihan  
Raihan  
Raihan  
Raihan ...

It had been 6 months since the brunette had been recruited to take Lance's place as high command in Hoenn, six months ago he had decided without thinking or doubting it, to get away from them, to get away from Lion.

And how much that hurt.

[Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?] 

How would it be? Every night he asked himself the same question, but he was simply too cowardly to take his rotomobile and call him, he had even stopped following him on his social networks because he was afraid of doing something stupid.  
In the end, no one knew more than they did everything that had happened those months, and if Raihan left, it was because of the great damage he did to her.  
He sighed to take another sip of his beer, closed his eyes and quickly those beautiful turquoise eyes came to his mind to once again slaughter him like a thorn that told him that he had lost everything. All of the very nothing he had, since all Lion needed to feel complete was Raihan.  
And now there was nothing left

[And did they get you to trade  
Your heros for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?]

He passed his forearm over his eyes so that they would not see him cry, although it was all off while the voice of all of them was heard singing loudly. What hurt the most in that minute was the fact that little by little he forgot Raihan's tone of voice, even though he clung to those memories as if his life depended on it, at night staring at the ceiling of his room. He realized some small feature that he had forgotten that day, and he did not want to, he always ended up crying I curled up calling him to come back to him and bring him out of his darkness.

Raihan never came back.  
[And did you exchange  
A walk-on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?]

Did he feel so locked in to Galar to make the decision without even thinking a bit? Was he so mad at him? Could she think of him as Lion did at night looking at that ceiling? Despite losing the nuances of his voice, if he closed his eyes, if he closed his eyes, he could feel those caresses again for his body, that icy breath in his right ear while the bed resonated with the movements that those two wandering souls danced. forgotten about all that? Wouldn't he really remember all those I love you that came from his lips?

He would not lie, many times he had decided to go see Raihan with ticket in hand and at the airport, however something stopped him, his mind was always screaming at him that Raihan was making his life.

And it was without him.

[How I wish...  
How I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl  
Year after year  
Running over the same old ground]  
If only I had one chance, one wish would be that I was with him at that moment, that the time of those warm January days had never passed, that those cold March days did not come, where everything predicted a bad omen, everything was He froze inside his being and he himself changed, he was no longer the same as before and he knew why he was.  
Without Raihan there was simply no Lion, they had all said it jokingly and never thought that it would come true later. That they could walk those streets, that old floor where so little was said so many times but so much was demonstrated, everything made him remember him and seeing his empty gym, without a hint of life, made him realize more quickly that it was true , that Raihan was gone.  
[What have we found?  
The same old fears]

What did you find again with it? Her own buried fears, her greatest fear, loneliness, losing Raihan. Slowly he had to suffer and live with it every day, perhaps he was doing a routine so frequent that he didn't even realize it until something made him remember what was happening again, that pain in his chest would never go away, and he knew it, it was a pain that showed that the wound was open from cut to cut and could not be closed.  
As much as he wanted.  
—Wish you were here ...-

He murmured that right in the last part of the song, he felt his cheeks wet but nothing mattered anymore, he couldn't feel anything else, neither the laughter of his friends nor the beer in his hands, he could only feel his own pain.

He opened his eyes to realize that the light of the sun's rays bothered him, they stayed in a somewhat unfamiliar room, he touched his cheeks realizing that they were completely wet, he raised an eyebrow trying to discover what was happening, he turned on his side and there, half sitting they saw who was the owner of that dream that he had had, his turquoise eyes and his lip pressed in a line showed concern.

"Lion ... Is everything okay?"

It had been a memory, it was not true, not in that minute, he had remembered that day before committing the greatest stupidity of his life

And he laughed, he laughed happily that Raihan was with him again.

"Lion what?"  
"Don't ever make me wish that you were here, Raihan."

The brunette smiled to deny and approach the hairy one who gladly followed that kiss.

Perhaps he had two wishes left in the lamp, he would save them in the meantime, think of a wish to spend, and he had the solution for that.

He wanted to start a family with Raihan

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my English, I'm still improving


End file.
